


Luna Sleeps

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, WHY???, are you telling there's no tag for these softies?, because most of the shippers will be confused!!, i'm half disappointed of this fandom, just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: So, this is based on my asks and I really want to write it for a while.Enjoy Terrormoohm!





	Luna Sleeps

Regardless of cars honking throughout the night, it felt serene. The moon shines through the window into the bedroom. A king size bed lays there with a man sleeping soundly on it. There’s a rustling in the background, interrupting the man’s sleep. He wakes up with a soft groan and look at his surroundings. He grabbed his glasses and puts them on. Blink once and blink twice, his vision is clear.

Too bad his eyes are set on one pair of red eyes from the corner. He screamed as he grabbed his from night stand and throws it at the eyes. 

“Ow, Brock, it’s me!” The red eyes stepped into the moon’s spotlight. The red eyes no longer reveal since it’s closed. “It’s Ohm.” Brock put his pillow and stared for a good minute before jumping out of bed, and hugging him tight. Ohm hugs him back and his shirt has gotten damp, but he doesn’t mind. “I’m back Moo Moo.” Then he carries him to the bed, he lay him down and let his arms rest around him. “I’m back.”

“And don’t leave ever leave us.” Brock tucks himself Ohm’s chin.

They could shut their eyes, but a door slams loud enough to wake them up.

“Brock! I heard you screaming-” He stops his sentence and notice the two figures. “Ohm?” He choked and some tears were shed. Ohm groaned and snapped his fingers. Before you know it, he's the one the other side of the bed while Ohm’s arm wrapped around him.

“You like to cause some noise, huh Brian?” He smirked before tighten his grip of the two.

“Shut up.” Brian mumbled and he snuggle up to his sides.

-

Birds tweeting the notes they carried away as the sun rises. Ohm was about to tighten his left around Brock, but found nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and had to squint due to the blinding rays. He turned his head to his right and Brock is not in his arm. So, he sits up, but Brian fasten his grip on the waist.

“Brian, I think it’s too time.” Ohm shakes him a bit.

“Too early…” He cursed.

“We don’t want to keep Brock,” Ohm said. A sweet smell drifts through their noses. “He’s making us something.”

Brian turned on his side and seems to be ignoring him. Ohm shakes his head, so he picks him up in bridal style causing the Irish man to yell. Both of them went outside and walked to the living room. Near the living room is the kitchen and Brock setting down a plate of pancakes.

“Morning sleepyheads.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel some of y'all typing theories, but who knows?


End file.
